Circuit breaker lockout devices are known in the art. One example of a circuit breaker lockout device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,740. U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,740 discloses a circuit breaker lockout for multi-pole breaker switches. The circuit breaker lockout includes a front member and a rear member slidingly secured to each other via a screw. To install the circuit breaker lockout, the front member and the rear member are positioned on opposite sides of a tie bar that joins the circuit breaker switches. The screw is tightened to draw the front and rear members toward each other. The rear member includes a bottom lug that is positioned under the tie bar to prevent the circuit breaker lockout from being withdrawn. The circuit breaker lockout is designed to be used only with multi-pole breakers that use a tie bar.
As such, it is desirable to provide a versatile circuit breaker lockout that may be used to lock either single or multi-pole breaker switches. It is also desirable to provide a circuit breaker lockout with an improved grip that reduces the damage caused to the circuit breaker switch during use.